


체크메이트

by YuliaCho



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Strip Chess
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 블레이드 러너의 타이렐/J.F.세바스찬 픽입니다. 타이렐 회장님이랑 세바스찬이랑 체스게임 하는 거 보면서 ‘와 이 페어링 멋지다'라고 생각했는데 아무도 안썼어요(로이베티/데커드는 있으면서 왜?). 셉이는 인형사고 회장님은 상사니까 리맨물을 끼얹고 싶었는데 이건 미래사회 디스토피아라서 그건 영 아닐듯하고. 옷벗기 체스게임이나 하시죠(진지). (1st, July, 2012)회장님이랑 셉 엮는건 이 지구, 아니 우주상에 나밖에 없을꺼야. 평행우주에는 있을지도 모르지. 근데 그거도 나일듯. (12th, July, 2015)
Relationships: Eldon Tyrell/J.F. Sebastian





	1. Part 1

“셉, 자네는 항상 사람이 물러서 탈이야. A113 실험체는 이미 포기하는게 좋아. 게다가 그걸 신경쓰느라 자네는 지금 나와의 체스게임이 어떻게 돌아가는지도 신경쓰지 못하고 있지 않은가.”

“죄송합니다 미스터 타이렐. 하지만 이론상으로는 완벽한걸요, 문제는 항상 임상실험에서 벌어진단 말입니다. 이게 성공한다면 레플리칸의 수명을 4년에서 10년, 아니 그 이상으로 높일수도 있을텐데 말이죠. 그 생각때문에…”

세바스찬은 모니터를 보던 시선을 거두어 자신앞에 놓인 체스판을 바라보았다. 판 위에 위태로이 서 있는 자신의 검은 왕은 하얀 기사들과 그들을 호위한 여왕에게 이미 포위된 상태였다.

“이번에도 내가 이겼군, 체크메이트.”

“축하합니다 타이렐, _이번에도요._ ”

세바스찬은 입을 비죽거리며 말했다. 체력으로 겨루는 건 어떻게 결과가 나건간에 상관이 없었다. 그건 어느시점부터 너무 빨리 늙어버리는 몸뚱이 덕분이기도 했다. 하지만 두뇌게임은 달랐다. 채울 수 없는 한 쪽을 보상받기위해 다른 한 쪽에 집착하듯이 자신은 '두뇌게임'에서는 누구와 겨뤄도 지지 않으려 했다. 그중에서도 체스는 절대 지는것으로 끝나서는 안되는 게임이었다. 체스 협회장을 상대로 한 게임에서 이겼을 당시에는 다음 회장직을 맡지않겠냐는 제의도 있었지만, 자신은 오프라인에서 다른사람은 만나지 않았기 때문에 단칼에 거절했다. 그런 태도 때문에 항간에서는 그의 아이디 JFSeb이 Deep Blue를 잇는 인공지능 컴퓨터 프로그램일거라는 억측까지 했었다. 그는 그 소리를 어디에선가 주워듣고는 코웃음을 한번 치고는 자신의 주변을 둘러보았었다. 주변을 이렇게 에워싸고 있는 많은 인형들, 레플리칸들은 자신의 피조물이었다. '창조자'인 내가 '피조물'의 취급을 받다니, 그는 불쾌감을 느꼈었다. 하지만 동시에 그가 느끼는 것은 동질감이었다. 급속도로 늙어가는 자신과 4년의 수명을 부여받은 그들은 본질적으로 같았으니까.

어찌되었든 체스는 그의 자부심이었다. 자신을 이길 수 있는 사람은 없을거라고 생각했다.

##

“반갑소 J. F. 세바스찬, 내 이름은 엘든 타이렐이오.”

타이렐 사의 회장이자 안드로이드 연구의 선구자라고 일컬어지는 엘든 타이렐 박사는 처음 만난 세바스찬을 보고도 놀라는 기색이 없었다. 그를 처음 만난 사람들은 전부 자신들이 생각했던 자신의 나이와 체구의 차이를 보고 놀란 표정을 지으며 '왜’ 이런 모습인지를 끊임없이 물어왔기 때문이었다. 대신에 회장은 유전학, 안드로이드 연구에 관한 그의 의견을 묻고는 그에 대한 심도있는 대화를 나눈 후에 일자리를 제안했다. 이전의 회사에서 받았던 대우에 비하면 회장이 제안한 일자리는 파격적인 것이었다. 원한다면 매일 통근하지 않고 자신의 아파트에서 일을 할 수도 있었다. 매일 사람을 만나지 않아도 된다는 것, 그리고 유전 디자인의 새로운 별로 떠오르고 있는 타이렐 사에서 일한다는 것은 그에게 10대를 바친 직장을 때려치고도 남을만한 것이었다.

##

“이번주에는 정기 보고서 제출이 있다고 기억하는데, 아무래도 그것때문에 바쁘겠군. 다음 게임은 다음주로 미루는게 좋겠어. 괜히 늙은 상사한테 맞춰준다고 자네가 항상 고생이군.”

“네네 그런셈이죠. 제가 겉보기는 이래보여도 한창 나이라니깐요. 가끔은 좀 져주세요.”

“그래도 지지난번은 자네가 이기지 않았던가.”

“그때 시합 끝나고서도 말했었지만 일부러 져주신 거 다 보였거든요.”

“하하하, 아직도 그렇게 생각하는건가.”

웃음을 터뜨리는 타이렐의 얼굴이 모니터에 가득 담겼다. 그의 웃는 얼굴을 보자 세바스찬도 자연스레 웃음이 났다. 언제나 단정한 복장에 검소한 철제 안경을 쓴 그가 저렇게 웃는다는 것 때문에 세바스찬은 그와의 체스게임을 그만둘 수 없었다.

“어이쿠 벌써 시간이 이렇게. 셉 다음주에 더 재미있는 게임을 하도록 하지. 꼼꼼한 자네가 잊지는 않겠지만 보고서 잊지말고.”

“굿나잇, 미스터.”

웃는 타이렐의 얼굴을 마지막으로 통신은 끊어졌다. 세바스찬은 여유롭게 보이기 위해 긴장했던 온몸의 근육들이 풀어지는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 의자에 축 늘어진 채, 방금전까지 보여줬던 모든 유쾌한 행동이 전부 연기라는 걸 타이렐은 알고있을까 라고 생각했다. 솔직히 말해서 그와 이렇게까지 친하게 지낸 사람은 그가 처음이었다. 타이렐의 집무실에 잠시 들렀다가 놓여져있는 체스판에 흥미를 보이던 걸 들킨 이후 시작하게 된 그들만의 체스게임이었다. 모니터로나마 상대방의 얼굴을 마주보고하는 체스는 그가 처음이자 마지막이다. 그래서 그런지 몰라도 그는 타이렐이 부러 져주는 시합 이외에는 잘 이기지 못했다.

세바스찬은 늘어져있던 몸을 일으켜 지금까지 체스를 하던 책상에서 벗어나 침대 옆 협탁으로 걸음을 옮겼다. 이번주 정기보고서는 미리 손질해놓은 상태였다. 좋게말하면 준비성이 철저한 거였고 나쁘게 말하면 틀에박힌 삶, 일 중독자가 그에게 딱 어울리는 말이었다. 침대에 드러누워 보고서를 한번 더 꼼꼼히 읽은 후에 셉은 내일 그의 집무실을 제일 먼저 방문해야겠다고 생각하며 잠이들었다.

##

똑똑똑.

“들어오세요.”

큼큼 헛기침을 한 뒤에 세바스찬은 로즈우드 문고리를 잡아당겼다. 집무실은 전면에 설치된 채광창에서 쏟아져나오는 빛으로 가득 차 있었다. 비록 스모그가 뿌옇게 쌓여서 그 빛은 강렬하지 못했지만, 어둠에 익숙한 세바스찬에게 급작스런 빛의 공격은 그의 눈살을 찌푸리게하기 충분했다. 그는 가까스로 눈을 떠서 정면의 책상을 바라보았다. 기대하던 실루엣은 보이지 않았다.

“정기보고서 이신가요, 미스터 J. F. 세바스찬?”

정중히 그의 이름을 부른 상대는 오른쪽 책상에 앉아있는 비서 레이첼이었다. 넥서스6의 최신형. 하지만 그녀는 자신이 레플리칸이라는 것을 모르고 있었다. 그녀가 그걸 의심하기 시작하게 되면, 그건 자신의 실패라고 보아도 무방했다.

“보고서를 제출하러 왔는데…”

그는 뒷말을 얼버무렸다. 그녀는 잠시 무표정하게 세바스찬을 쳐다보더니 사람의 미소를 지어보였다. 그리고는 가볍게 손바닥을 내밀었다.

“회장님은 지금 잠시 자리를 비우셨습니다. 보고서는 제게 주시면 전달해드리겠습니-”

“이번 보고서는 중요한 사항이 있어서 회장님께 구두로 설명을 드리고 싶었는데, 언제쯤 돌아오시나요?”

세바스찬은 대뜸 소리를 내뱉었다. 그의 손에 들려있는 보고서에는 여러 결함이 될 만한 사항을 정리하고 그것을 보완하기 위한 방법들이 써져있을 뿐이었다. 굳이 타이렐을 만나 의견을 피력할 이유가 없었다. 레이첼도 조금은 놀란 듯 했다. 그럴만도 하지, 직원들은 회장을 만나 보고서를 직접 전달하기 보다는 상냥하고 아름다운 비서에게 대신 전달하는 것을 더 좋아했기 때문이었다. 이런 반응은 그가 처음일 터였다.

“언제돌아오실지는 저도 모르겠네요. 자세한것은 기밀이라 알려드릴수가 없습니다, 미스터 세바스찬. 회장님께 꼭 전달해야 할 것이라면 제가 따로 메모를 해서 올려야 할 것 같은데 말씀해 주시겠어요?”

 _만들어진 주제에 감히._ 세바스찬은 자신의 생각에 소스라치게 놀란 동시에 레이첼에게 화가났다. 모니터를 통해서였지만 어제 마지막으로 타이렐의 얼굴을 본 건 자신일 게 분명했다. 자신이 알 수 없는 그의 기밀은 거의 없었다. 그건 이 알량한 두뇌를 갖고 만들어진 눈앞의 레플리칸이 결정할 수 있는 권한이 아니었다. 세바스찬은 천천히 입을 열었다.

“그렇다면 이렇게 보고서에 메모를 남겨주시겠어요? _'미스터 타이렐, 넥서스6의 최신 모델의 기억에 좀 더 다양성을 첨가해야 할 것 같습니다, 특히 여성 레플리칸이요. 양 손잡이에 분홍색 술이 달린 자전거와 학예회 때 입었던 하늘색 드레스를 수정해야 할 듯 합니다. 빠른시간내에 답변 부탁드립니다.’_ 이렇게 적어주세요.”

레이첼의 메모를 적던 손이 몇 초간 멈추었다. 세바스찬은 입꼬리가 슬며시 올라가는 것을 될수있는대로 참았다. 그건 그녀의 기억이었다. 그가 특별히 집어넣어 준 기억. 시판 준비중인 모델의 기억은 이것보다 훨씬 더 조악했다. 그녀는 이내 메모를 계속하더니 그에게로 시선을 돌렸다. 세바스찬은 그가 할 수 있는 한 _순진한_ 얼굴을 내보였다.

“회장님께서 오시는 대로 전달해드리겠습니다, 미스터 세바스찬.”

“감사합니다, 미스 레이첼.”

세바스찬은 고개를 홱 돌려 집무실을 빠져나왔다. 더 이상 그녀를 보면 들킬것 같았기 때문이었다. 복도를 걷는 그의 발소리는 조급했고 손은 방금전까지의 긴장으로 덜덜 떨렸다. 건강 때문에 조깅도 익숙하지 않은 심장이 복도를 울리며 크게 뛰었다. 아무리 레플리칸이라지만 그녀는 자신이 만든 것들 중에서 가장 인간에 가까웠다. _내가 도대체 무슨짓을 한 거지, 넌 그녀에게 의심을 심어주었어. 멍청한 피조물, 어차피 그녀도 조금있으면 죽을테고 그러면 알게되겠지 내가 잘못한 건 없어. 난 지금 내 최고의 업적을 내 손으로 무너뜨린거야. 무슨소리 그녀는 널 무시했고 그 댓가를 이제부터 치룰 뿐이야. 회장의 개인 비서라고 해서 널 무시하면 안되는 거였다고._

세바스찬은 방금 전 자신의 행동을 후회하기 시작했다. 그녀가 처음 의심을 한다면 그걸 알게되는 건 가장 가까운 타이렐일 것이었다. 그리고 그는 그녀에게 그렇게 생각한 이유를 묻겠지, 그렇게 되면 자신의 이름이 나오는 건 불을 보듯 뻔한 일이였다. 심하게 문책을 당할지도 모른다. 오만걱정이 다 밀려오는 것을 느끼며 세바스찬은 황급히 자신의 아파트로 향했다.

##

보고서를 내고 집에오자마자 세바스찬은 사무실에 연락을 해서 몸이 좋지않으니 당분간은 재택근무를 하겠다고 전화부터 했다. 시간을 좀 더 벌어두고 싶었다. 어차피 모든것이 밝혀지게 되면 자신은 더 이상 타이렐 사에서 일하지 못하게 될 테니까. 몇 시간, 며칠이 지났지만 세바스찬의 머릿속은 이제 그 말을 하지 말았어야 했다는 후회로 가득했다. 몸에 무리가 가기 때문에 남들처럼 술을 마시고 잊을수도 없었다. 결국 언제나처럼 자신의 나약한 몸뚱아리가 문제라는 생각만 세바스찬의 머릿속에 맴돌았다. 주인의 기분이 좋지않은 걸 어떻게 감지했는지 그가 만든 인형들이 말을 걸어왔지만 피곤하니 조용히 쉬고싶다고 말하고는 침대에 털썩 앉았다. 물론 모아 둔 돈은 있었다. 마음만 먹으면 유전자 기록 조작을 해서 오프-로드로 떠날 수도 있었다. 하지만 세바스찬은 생명을 불어넣는 자신의 일을 포기하면서까지 그곳에 가는 도박을 하고싶지는 않았다. 게다가…

“삐익-”

거의 쓴 일이 없는 초인종이 울렸다. 누구지? 이젠 다들 오프-로드로 떠나 사람이 없는 6구역의 아파트였다. 당연히 옆집이나 윗층 아래층엔 이웃이 없었다. 누가 찾아올 이유가 없었다.

황급히 나가서 인터콤을 바라보았다. 푸르스름한 인터콤 화면을 바라본 세바스찬의 얼굴은 당혹스러웠다. 그가 며칠째 피하던 사람인 타이렐이 그 자리에 있었기 때문이었다. 그가 여기까지 왔다는 건 이미 그의 처분이 결정되었다는 걸 의미했다. 세바스찬은 바싹 마른 목구멍에 침을 넘기며 대답했다.

“미스터 타이렐, 여긴 어쩐일이시죠? 사무실에 확실히 연락은 드렸는데-”

“자네가 나오지 못한다는데 걱정이 되어서 왔지. 레이첼이 자네 몸상태가 좀 안좋은 것 같다고 말해주자마자 온 거라네. 늙은이 오래 세워 둘 건가? 바깥에 비가와서 춥군.”

세바스찬은 황급히 달려나가 문을 열었다. 바깥은 비가 지독히도 내리고 있었고 타이렐은 레인 코트와 모자를 쓴 채로 문 앞에 서 있었다. 세바스찬은 타이렐을 집안으로 들이고 문을 닫았다. 현관에 생긴 물웅덩이를 감지했는지 청소 안드로이드가 다가오더니 물을 빨아들였다. 타이렐은 코트와 모자를 벗어 옷걸이에 걸고는 거실을 둘러보았다.

“자네 집은 여전히 인형들이 많군. 먼지는 제대로 치우는 건가? 기관지에 좋지않아.”

“안드로이드 프로그램은 여전히 잘 작동하고 있습니다, 어두워서 잘 보이지는 않지만 적어도 먼지때문에 숨막혀서 죽진 않을거에요.”

“하하, 자네는 미묘하게 낙천적이란 말이야.”

타이렐은 이리저리 거실을 둘러보며 친근하게 인형 몇개를 들여다 보았다. 세바스찬은 그의 움직임을 불안한 눈빛으로 좇았다. 이리저리 둘러보다가 타이렐이 멈춘 곳은, 지난주에 그와 했던 체스게임이 그대로 남아있는 책상이었다. 타이렐은 체스판을 진지하게 응시하더니 세바스찬을 바라보았다. 타이렐을 보다가 그와 눈이 마주친 세바스찬은 당황해서 황급히 시선을 애꿏은 옷걸이로 옮겼다. 하지만 그를 보는 시선이 느껴져 다시 타이렐을 보았다. 여전히 타이렐은 그를 뚫어져라 바라보고 있는 상태였다. 먼저 말을 꺼낸 건, 타이렐이었다.

“셉, 자네만 몸이 괜찮다면 체스게임 한 판 하지 않겠는가?”

##

“자네의 승부욕을 고취시키기 위해서 특별한 규칙을 적용해보는거 어떤가?”

“무슨 규칙인가요?”

항상 모니터 속의 그와 하던 체스게임을 바로 앞에서 하게 되자 세바스찬은 속이 바짝바짝 타들어갔다. 의자를 하나 더 가져와서 마주보게 하고 작은 탁자를 끌어당겨 체스판을 놓았다. 하얀 말은 그동안의 승패전적을 보았을 때 당연히 그의 차지였다. 먼지는 없었지만 장만해놓고 거의 쓰지않다시피 한 타이머도 가져다놓았다. 말들을 원래대로 배치하면서, 세바스찬은 새삼스레 무슨 규칙인가 라고 생각했다. 이 체스시합이 끝나면 타이렐이 말하는 건 당연히 그의 해고일터였다.

“나도 내가 좀 고루한 사람이라 젊은 자네와 항상 체스게임하는 게 미안해서 말이지, 자네와의 노는 나이를 좀 맞추기 위해서 최근에 풍문으로 들은 걸 해볼까 해서.”

말을 다 배치하고 세바스찬은 고개를 들어 타이렐의 얼굴을 바라보았다.

“옷벗기 체스게임 말일세.”

##

“규칙은 간단하네, 말을 잡힌 개수대로 옷을 벗는거지. 아 물론 자네가 불리할테니 한 3수 접어주겠네. 그러면 되겠지?”

“타이렐, 오늘 이걸 하려고 오신 게-”

“오늘만 늙은사람 부탁 좀 들어주게. 인생의 즐거움 중의 하나라서 말이야.”

싱긋 웃는 그의 얼굴을 보자 세바스찬은 지난주에 그가 했던 잘못이 떠오르면서 잘릴 때 잘려도 마지막 게임이니까 해야겠다고 생각했다. 좋아, 그와의 마지막 승부였다.

흰 말을 잡은 세바스찬은 맨 먼저 킹 앞의 폰을 앞으로 두 칸 전진시켰다. 가장 기본적인 오프닝 방식이었다. 그러자 타이렐도 마찬가지로 자신의 검은 폰을 앞으로 두 칸 전진시켰다. 잡아먹으라는 신호였다. _그럼그렇지, 해고하기 전에 일부러 져 주시려고._ 세바스찬은 그렇게 생각하며 대각선의 검은 폰을 잡아먹었다. 그러고는 고개를 들었다.

“이런이런, 좀 봐달라는 뜻이었는데 굳이 그렇게 잡아가다니 섭섭한걸.”

타이렐은 그렇게 말하면서 그의 정장 재킷을 벗었다. 그의 옷은 언제나 자로 잰 듯이 갖춰입은 쓰리피스 수트였다. 하지만 세바스찬에게도 승산은 있었다. 3수나 우위를 점하고 있으니 지금 그의 복장이 좀 간편하긴해도 대충 두르고 있는 담요도 옷이라고 우긴다면 기회는 둘 다 비슷했다. 타이렐은 벗은 재킷을 곱게 의자에 걸쳐놓자마자 퀸을 잡더니 방금 포식해서 배가부른 흰 폰을 잡아먹었다. 타이렐이 세바스찬을 바라보더니 싱긋 웃었다.

“2수 남았다네.”

##

자신의 1수, 그의 넥타이, 자신의 담요, 그의 조끼, 그의 서스펜더. 이때까지만해도 세바스찬의 상태는 괜찮은 편이었다. 그는 윗옷, 바지, 속옷과 슬리퍼가 남아있었고 타이렐은 셔츠와 바지, 속옷과 양말, 구두가 남아있었다. 주고받는 긴장상태. 타이렐은 성 근처까지 온 폰을 피하기 위해 룩을 그의 성 깊숙이 움직였다. 문제는 그 때부터였다. 재킷을 벗은 그의 손목을 보자 세바스찬은 이상하게 흥분하기 시작했다. 간만의 게임때문에 긴장해서 그런 것 같다고 생각하며, 세바스찬은 바로 옆에 있는 자신의 룩으로 그의 룩을 먹어버렸다. 서로 한 방씩 먹었으니 하나만 벗으면 되었다. 타이렐은 아무 말 없이 자신의 셔츠 단추를 풀기 시작했다. 그가 셔츠를 벗으니 세바스찬 자신도 윗옷을 벗어야 할 것 같은 이상한 의무감이 들었다. 살짝 낮은 거실온도때문에 벗은 몸에서 오소소 소름이 돋았다. 세바스찬은 고개를 들 수가 없었다. 그렇다고 해서 너무 밑도 볼 수가 없었다. 그의 배꼽 아래 때문이었다. 의자를 체스판 가까이 잡아당겨 자신의 아랫도리가 되도록이면 보이지 않게 움직였다. 자신의 창백한 얼굴이 이럴때 도움을 준다고 생각하면서, 세바스찬은 뚫어져라 체스판만 바라보았다. 세바스찬이 정신없는 사이에 타이렐의 손목은 폰을 움직여 흰 나이트를 채 갔다. 그는 발로 대충 슬리퍼를 벗어서 탁자 옆으로 밀어놓았다. 그런 다음에 세바스찬은 눈여겨두었던 그의 비숍으로 그 폰을 잡았다.

“하하하, 셉 이거 손속을 두지않다니. 자네가 슬리퍼 먼저 벗었으니 나도 구두 먼저 벗겠네.”

구두를 벗은 타이렐은 공격적으로 비숍과 퀸을 움직였다. 그에 맞추어 세바스찬도 자신의 말들을 움직였다. 빈틈이 생기자 세바스찬은 바로 앞의 비숍을 움직여 저 멀리서 안심하고 있는 폰을 낚아챘다. 그리고 타이렐이 눈치채지 못하는 사이에, 그의 기사를 잡았다. 양말 두 짝. 확실히 자신이 이기고 있었다. 이 상태로라면 마지막 게임에서 승리는 자신의 것이었다. 그런데 잠자코있던 타이렐의 룩이 비숍을 잡아먹었다. 어라? 급한 마음에 이리저리 말을 움직이던 세바스찬은 자신의 여왕님이 검은 비숍의 포로가 된 상태이며 체크메이트 당했다는 사실을 뒤늦게 깨달았다. 바보같이 옷벗기 내기에 심취해서 거짓 승리를 믿은 셈이었다. 황당한 마음에 세바스찬은 저도모르게 고개를 들어 타이렐을 보았다. 타이렐은 미소짓고 있었다.

“셉, 뭐하는가 벗지않고.”

타이렐이 의자에서 일어나 그의 옆에 다가오는 동안 세바스찬은 조금도 움직일 수가 없었다. 바지를 벗어도 문제고 안벗어도 문제였다. 그는 이 상황에서 어디론가 연기처럼 사라져버리고 싶었다. 타이렐은 그의 곁에 가까이 다가오더니 그의 귓가에 입을 대고는 말했다.

“Indulge me.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 백주대낮에 떡씬쓰려니까 민망하다. 으아아. 이전에 쓰던 체크메이트 뒷이야기입니다. 이렇게 적은분량 쓰는데도 수치가 진짜 난 고자인가보다.  
> 백업해둔거 갖고옴. (12th, July, 2015)

사실 타이렐은 레이첼의 말을 듣고 세바스찬이 왜 그런 행동을 했는지 어느정도 짐작은 하고 있었다. 세바스찬의 노력은 가상했지만, 타이렐은 세바스찬이 남들에게 대하는 태도와 자신에게 대하는 태도가 근본적으로 다르다는 건 굳이 말하지 않아도 알 수 있는 거였다. 그건 일종의 존경 혹은 선망이라는 단어로 표현할 수 있는 감정이었다. 하지만 단 하나 세바스찬이 모르고 있었던 것은, 먼저 그런 감정을 가진 사람이 세바스찬 자신은 아니라는 점 이었다.

“Indulge me.”

귓말과 함께 타이렐은 세바스찬의 귀를 핥고는 귓불을 살짝 깨물었다. 체스 게임 중간부터 세바스찬의 앞섶이 부풀어오르고 있다는 것은 자신도 이미 알고있었다. 하지만 그에게 보여주지 않으려고 애쓰는 모습이 마음에 들어서 모른척하고 있었을 뿐이었다. 이전부터 안절부절 못하는 셉의 얼굴이 붉게 물들었다. 셉은 얼굴을 찡그리며 입을 열었다.

“타, 타이렐 뭐하시는거에요…읏”

셉의 귓불을 잘근잘근 깨물던 타이렐은 의자의 등받이를 잡고있던 왼쪽 손을 내려 셉의 어깨와 가슴, 배를 쓸어내렸다. 그의 손은 셉의 근육이 긴장에 떨리는 것을 느꼈다. 이내 그 손은 불룩해진 셉의 앞섶까지 다다랐다. 타이렐은 계속 지분거리던 셉의 귀에서 입술을 떼고는 말했다.

“엘든, 내 이름을 불러주게, 그리고 이게 자네가 항상 원해오던 거 아닌가?”

그리고 셉을 지분대던 엘든의 왼손이 앞섶을 크게 움켜쥐었다. 자기 의지와는 다르게 셉의 입에서 신음소리가 새어나왔다. 그 다음 셉이 들은 엘든의 말은 지금까지 느끼던 부끄러움을 한참 상회한 것이었다.

“그리고 자네, 나 생각하면서 했지않은가.”

“그, 그걸…흐읏…”

“알아보는 건 어려운 일은 아니라네.”

셉이 부끄러움에 어쩔 줄 몰라하고 있자 엘든은 그의 바지버클을 풀었다. 그러면서 엘든은 당황해하는 셉이 지금까지 봤던 그의 표정중에서 제일 마음에 든다고 생각했다. 녹음기 어디있지.

##

셉은 엘든을 이런 방식으로 볼 수 있는 건 꿈속일거라고만 생각했다. 장난만 칠 줄 알았던 엘든은 바지버클을 풀고 자신의 것을 입에 머금고 있었다. 그의 꿈속에 등장하는 엘든이 항상 했던 것이어서, 셉은 지금 자신이 꿈을 꾸고 있는것 같다고 생각했다. 하지만 엘든이 주는 자극은 꿈속에서 느꼈던 것 보다 더 생생하고 사람을 미치게했다.

“흐읏…에…엘든…그…그만…”

엘든은 셉의 선단을 혀로 핥았다. 계속되는 자극에 셉은 미쳐버릴 것 같았다. 그의 거실은 그의 신음소리와 질척거리는 소리만이 들렸다. 셉은 계속 꼭 감고있던 눈을 힘겹게 떠서 엘든을 보았다. 엘든의 이제 자신의 것을 깊게 머금고 있었다. 셉은 그가 주는 자극보다 그의 얼굴 표정이 훨씬 더 자극적이라고 생각했다. 그의 얼굴만으로도 갈 것 같았다. 엘든이 기둥뿌리를 혀로 핥자 그는 지금까지 손잡이를 쥐고있던 손을 더 꽉 쥐었다. 그의 머리를 잡고싶었지만 정신없는 와중에서도 그런 이성은 남아있었다.조금만 더 하면 갈 것 같았다. 그때, 엘든이 입을 떼었다. 셉의 것은 엘든의 타액으로 번들거렸다.

“엘…엘든…제발…”

“뭘 말인가, 셉?”

“…e, eat me…pl, please”

잠깐의 침묵끝에 셉이 말하자 엘든의 입이 호를 그렸다.

“Be my pleasure.”

그리고 엘든은 다시금 셉의 것에 입을 가져갔다. 능란한 혀의 움직임에 사정하기 직전 셉은 지금까지 그가 엘든을 상상하며 했던 것들은 전부 가짜라고 생각했다.

##

방금전까지의 기억은 부끄러워서 전부 다 지워버리고 싶었다. 엘든의 기억을 지우는 건 불가능하겠지만 적어도 자신의 기억은 지울 수 있을터였다. 건강때문에 전뇌화를 거부했던 자신에게 실망하는 순간이었다. 전뇌라면 기억을 깨끗이 지울 수 있을텐데. 절정에 이르자 자신은 사정했고 엘든은 그걸 전부 삼켜버렸다. 엘든은 어느새 티슈로 자신의 것과 그의 입을 닦고있었다. 셉은 그 순간, 이건 우발적으로 일어난 일이며 다시는 이런 일이 없을거라고 생각했다.

“엘든…”

그러자 엘든은 셉의 얼굴을 바라보았다. 그의 표정은 당혹스럽다기 보다는 미안해 보였다. 셉은, 그럼그렇지 그는 지금 자신의 행동을 사과하고 싶어하는 거다. 이런일이 다음에는 없을거라고 말하겠지. 그럼 나는 괜찮다고 말하고. 괜찮다고 생각했다.

“괘, 괜찮아요…저는…”

“셉, 지금 무슨소리를 하는건가.”

“다 지나간 일이고 하니까 굳이 미안해하지 않으셔도…”

영문을 모르겠다던 엘든의 표정에 웃음이 번졌다. 그리고 엘든은 더듬더듬 말하려는 셉에게 키스했다. 엘든은 키스하면서 그의 입에서 달큰한 맛이 난다고 생각했다. 키스하던 입술을 떼고 엘든이 말했다.

“자네만 즐거운건 좋지않은데, 침대로 가지. 내 상태도 좀 생각해줬으면 하네.”

셉은 이해가 가지 않았다. 그의 상태라니, 적어도 자신이 보인 반응과 달리 그의 반응은 거의 없었다. 신음소리를 낸 것도 자신이었고 사정한것도 자신이었다. 하지만 딥키스를 하는 동안 밀착된 그의 몸에서, 셉은 엘든의 앞섶이 뭉근히 자신의 허벅지를 누르고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 셉은, 오늘 정말 무슨 일이 일어난걸지도 모르겠다고, 어쩌면 해고같은건 당하지 않을지도 모르겠다고 침실로 가면서 생각했다.

**Author's Note:**

> 설정은 진짜 기가막히게 짜두었는데 결국 이렇게 끝내고 마는 체크메이트. 2편도 쓸꺼에요. 근데 일단 지금까지 설정 잡아놓은 건 다 써먹었습니다. 뒤에는 닥치고 떡씬이라 아 몰라 때려쳐.  
> 참고한 건 1993년 코펜하겐에서 열린 Bent Larsen과 컴퓨터 Deep Blue의 경기입니다(http://www.chessgames.com/perl/chessgame?gid=1472184). 라센이 화이트 였고 딥블루가 블랙이었는데 딥블루가 이겼어요. 원래는 그 유명한 카스파로프와 딥블루의 경기를 참고하고 싶었는데 그거 너무 짧거나 아니면 너무 길어서 더이상 벗을 수 있는 옷이 없거나 아님 다 못벗어 여하튼 결국 썼고요, 이번기회에 체스 너무 재미있어서 당분간 체스 공부 좀 할것같아요 와우 재미져:) 씬고자인거랑 별개로 체스는 재미있네요 호호호.  
> 상상계의 타이렐 회장님과 상상계의 셉이 주인공입니다. 영화 블레이드 러너에서는 둘다 조연이라 적게나오는게 못내 아쉬워서 써봤어요. 심지어 양웹에서도 찾아보기힘든 페어링이라니까요 쾅쾅쾅. 사실 한살이라도 나이어린놈이 왼쪽인게 맞지만 셉은 므두셀라 증후군이니까 회장님보다 몸이 약하잖아요 회장님 덮쳐.  
> Indulge me는 실제로 영화속에서 타이렐의 대사입니다. 저거 말하고 죽었지. A113은 MI4 알면 아실테고 다 쓰고 나니 퇴고하기가 귀찮아 아아 귀찮아. 며칠 묵히다가 2편 써야지.


End file.
